bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Amara
Amara, often called by other names like The Darkness or Chaos, is an unimaginably supremely powerful, terrible, chaotic, amoral, and prebiblical primordial entity who has existed throughout eternity since before the beginning of time and creation, predating even the Multiverse itself and appearing once God retreated a portion of Himself and resulting in the absence of Light in an area before He made any other light or life of any kind. She is, in fact, considered the sibling of God. Amara is the younger sister of God and the older sister of Eve, Death, Magnus, and Oberon, and she is also the half-sister of Famine, War, and Pestilence and the sister-in-law of Aurora. Originally thought amongst all creation to be a myth, the Darkness was imprisoned by God and His Seraphim, including Oracle, long ago with the Mark of the Outsider, due to the threat she posed to all of God's creation, destroying everything in her path. Sometime in the far past after creating Oracle and other worlds, God developed angelic servants, the Seraphim, to fight a terrible war against her and the benevolent beings rose up against the Darkness and battled it. The ensuing war was brutal, as the Darkness was immensely powerful. Not even the combined power of God and the Seraphim could destroy her, so to end the war, through their combined power, God, Aurora, Eve, Oracle, and the Seraphim succeeded only in sealing her away, not wanting to kill her. God knew that He couldn't destroy her outright as she serves as a vital role in the balance of the universe for light cannot exist without darkness and vice versa. It is shown that if either one of them is lost then the universe would collapse on itself. So to keep her from destroying his creation he thus had her bound, sealing her by using the Mark of the Outsider, a powerful sigil, as a lock and key which was branded upon one of His Seraphim: Barachiel. God revealed that He chose not to kill her in her weakened state as she needed to exist with Himself so reality itself wouldn't be destroyed. However, Amara's corruptive influence began to instill evil within Barachiel. Ultimately, Barachiel would go on to plot to overthrow God and take the universe for herself, but was killed by Oracle, along with the other Seraphs and God passing the Mark along to the Outsider. Whilst the Seraphim battled her and thus knew of her existence, Amara is a force so ancient and mysterious that the Demons, Fairies, Reapers, Pagans, even the Angels, except for Metatron, and even the Archangels didn't believe she was locked away or even existed. However, Metatron knew about her and who she was, as he was God's scribe. All Heaven, Hell, Avalon, and in fact, all of the rest of Creation rather thought her to be a "myth" or "scary bedtime story", told to keep others in line. But when Freya used a spell from the Book of the Damned in order to free Sidney Devereaux of the Mark (which she gained from the Outsider himself to kill Abbaddon and had been bearing it since), the Darkness was unleashed once again. While on Earth, Amara, since regaining her power by consuming human souls, she grew in power in just less than a year. When released, her essence spread a disease of darkness through human beings, giving rise to the Rabids. She has also developed a romantic affection for Rayne and is possibly in love with her. With Oracle's help, Amara reconciled with her siblings and departed the Earth with them. Biography Early History Origins : "Before there was mankind, before the Turok-Hans, the Earth, the Multiverse itself, before the Seraphim, before there was even Oracle, before the was light, but when there was God, there wasn't nothing else. There was the Darkness, a horribly destructive, amoral force that was beaten back by Eve, God, and His Seraphim Angels, including Oracle, in a terrible war. Whilst all of them combined were unable to destroy it, God locked the Darkness away where it could do no harm, and He created a Mark that would serve as both lock and key, which He entrusted to His most valued female lieutenant, Barachiel. But the Mark began to exert its own will, revealed itself as a curse, and began to corrupt. Barachiel became doubtful of God. God then ordered Oracle to kill the Seraphim, and as result, God eventually gave the Mark to the Outsider, who then passed the Mark to you, the proverbial finger in the dike." : – Death, about the history of the Darkness According to Death, before there was the Earth, before there was any light or life but when there was him, Oberon, Magnus, Eve, and God Himself, there was also their sister Amara, also known as The Darkness, that coexisted with them. Before Creation, Amara existed peacefully and in harmony alongside her siblings for a time. Sometime after, God then created His very first creation, Oracle, the Original Seraphim Angel. And Amara was astonished and speechless by Oracle's beauty and wonder, thinking that her brother's very first creation was, as she described, "such a masterpiece, an amazing work of art. Beautiful, astonishing, and all-so perfect." Amara also often took care of Oracle and also often taught him how to control his power. War with God When God had also created worlds and life on them, Amara felt threatened and attacked them, enraging God and causing Him to realize He needed to stop her, so He created 12 other celestial angelic beings called Seraphim: beings of supreme light second only to God. Amara became an ancient, powerful, amoral, horrible, destructive primordial force that nearly obliterated anything in her path, thus becoming the most Supreme Evil in all of the entire universe and causing nothing but chaos and destruction, and then she earned the titles "The Bringer of Chaos" and/or "The Destroyer of Worlds". Upon seeing almost all of His creations destroyed, God attacked Amara, soon gaining the assistance of the Seraphim. God and His newly created Seraphim Angels battled with Amara in a terrible and chaotic war. Defeat and Imprisonment Although even together they couldn't kill her, God and the Seraphim eventually won and managed to defeat the Darkness, as God had tricked her and eventually sealed her away with a mark that would later be called the Mark of the Outsider, which He entrusted to Barachiel, his favorite and most valued female lieutenant, to guard and protect. The Mark, however, showed itself to be a curse; the dark effects of which corrupted Barachiel, as the Darkness began to assert her malign influence upon her, leading to a chain of events that would see the first female celestial be killed off by Oracle because she defied and tried to overthrow God. But the Mark however was still functioning and was placed above the very prison that the Darkness was sealed away in. The Series Season 10 Greater Evil Pending. Personality : "She's quite a force, my aunt. Determined to take over everything, even back then. Prone to tantrums. She's paranoid, obsessed with power. She hungers constantly for what's been denied her, be it love or vengeance." : ―Oracle about Amara Due to her long imprisonment, Amara has yet to learn many things about God's creations. She expressed confusion regarding the question why He created the world in which people suffer and die. She even believes that her brother "screwed up" by creating this world while claiming that He tricked and imprisoned her for the sake of His own ego. She said that she wants to settle an old score ("the oldest score"), showing that she is still very upset about her brother. The Darkness is also shown to be impatient and easily angered when she is not given what she desires immediately, in keeping with her (then) current form of a spoiled young girl. However, she is also able to recognize human emotions and can influence them in a positive manner; one of the humans who lost their souls to her described her as a goddess afterwards and felt generally better. Amara has a very cold personality and a very negative view of younger beings, outright stating that she doesn't care about them as anything except bugs, not even attempting to sympathize with them, and viewing them as not even worth thinking about, although, upon Rayne freeing it, Amara did thank her and didn't kill her or Mia, showing favor to them for freeing her. She also seems to have developed an affection towards Rayne for setting her free and Rayne seems to somewhat return this as she has had opportunities to attack her, but couldn't. Now an adult, the affection seems to have developed into full romantic affection towards Rayne as shown when, rather than consuming her soul, she passionately kissed. Rayne, in turn, has admitted that she feels something for Amara and is frightened by it. Oracle has claimed that, unlike God who is a master strategist, Amara is prone to tantrums and lacks experience. Upon being freed, Amara appears to be entirely indifferent to the creation and viewing mortals as ants, she instead focused on taking her vengeance on God and the Seraphim. Her only thought when attacking anything was that the Primordial Beings, including her brother, did not need anyone else and that, with the creation of these beings, her family would drift apart. Amara is like Lucifer in some ways because of this. It had been suggested by God, Eve, Death, even Oracle, and even Amara herself and later confirmed in flashbacks that she was much kinder and caring in her youth, as Amara claimed that she also never resented her siblings for anything, as they had made a promise to stick together forever. After becoming known as the Darkness, Amara became a wicked, selfish, manipulative, and spiteful entity. Amara was devoted to her family, however seemingly finds the idea of starting creation and even creation itself ridiculous. She is a fundamentally selfish being, viewing everything in relation to how it benefits herself and increases her own power, and had little interest in how it could negatively affect others. However, though Amara had shown to possess powers far and beyond those of just about any other being in all of creation, and had used said power to great effect against those who stand against her, Amara prefers to achieve her goals with the least amount of complication, effort, or violence, and as a result, she was not above playing nice with others to expedite her plans. She had been shown to make deals, compromises, and concessions in order to get what she wants more efficiently, and did not seem to want to resort to killing or violence unless it's absolutely necessary. However, Amara's bargains have a hefty price. Despite the behavior Amara exhibits, has a very rigid sense of honor, as she prides herself on being a woman of her word and had made it clear that she expects those with whom she has made promises to do the same. Being the Darkness, Amara is seemingly hypocritical. Although she isn't as wise or smart as her brother, Amara is nonetheless very intelligent and a somewhat brilliant strategist. Like with Lucifer, Amara was painted as the villain in her family, and she was once a loyal, loving, and protective sister to God, Eve, and Death who did her best to make sure that they weren't harmed. However, when God betrayed her, Amara grew to become the woman that she was today. Despite her suffering, Amara was shown to truly care for Oracle, her eldest nephew, at one point in their past helping him to control his unbridled powers and protecting him from those who could hurt him. However, Amara's heart has long been turned to stone after God turned His back on His sister to begin creation. She revealed to Rayne that she lost the ability to love after God abandoned her. Rayne later suggests that Amara's attraction to him is due to the loneliness she feels being separated from her brother. She has even showed a great fear of the Mark of the Outsider, claiming that she would rather die than be imprisoned again. She even claimed that during her imprisonment for eons, she kept praying and begging for her death, due to the Mark. This could imply that although she likes solitude, she does not like to be absolutely alone. She has even claimed that she has loved God more than he could ever imagine. However, Amara eventually made peace with God. After getting her revenge, Amara started to regret her actions, as despite everything God did to her, she still loved her brother. With the help of Rayne and Oracle, Amara came to realize that revenge just wasn't worth it and let go of her grudges. As God and His creation started to die, Amara truly started to see the beauty in everything and admitted it along with the real reason for her actions: jealousy. Amara had been jealous of not being all there was to God anymore after He created life and let it consume her with rage. After letting go of the jealousy and rage, Amara finally had what she truly wanted all along: her brother back which made her happy. Physical Appearance File:Tumblr noopha7kCm1qdiljao4 400.gif|True form File:TO 218 0728Dahlia.jpg|Human form Amara is a brunette with brown eyes, which contrasts greatly with her brother God's light hair. Her cold brown eyes are an indicator of her cruel, apathetic personality. In the present day, she has shown a fondness for the color black, as a majority of her clothes are in this color. In the modern-day, she is usually seen in long, flowing coats, long-sleeved blouses, fitted pants, and high heeled boots. Her medium-length brown hair is styled in gentle waves, and she has an affinity for wearing multiple rings with large gemstones. However, in her "Darkness" form, Amara is in a form that is very similar to demons, that of a giant dark cloud, hence her famous name: "The Darkness". Oracle describes it as, "The true, smoky forms of demons. Think of the Darkness as like that, but well over 10...20...50...100...1,000...a thousand thousand times bigger." Characteristics As The Darkness, Amara was the beginning of everything like her siblings; prior to them nothing else existed. While walking among God's creation, she took the form of an adult human woman, but her true form looks like a dark cloud that corrupts living beings when they come in contact with it. Death described her as an ancient and horribly destructive amoral force while God, her brother, described her as "nothingness". She is one of the two fundamental components of reality itself, the other being her brother God. If one of them is destroyed, reality itself would end and everything that resides in it would ceases to exist. It is also implied that she would never change her nature; God Himself tried to convince her that their creations could end up to be greater than themselves, but Amara always dismissed Him and destroyed any world He created. Amara said that she only wanted solitude, whereas God wanted a "fan club", and Lucifer said she wanted nothingness. Even after being imprisoned since the dawn of time, she continued to wreak havoc upon the world as soon as she was unleashed and intended to annihilate all of existence in order to recreate the world the way she wants. However, despite wreaking havoc, Amara did show that she could see the beauty in the world, and willingly healed her brother to prevent the universe from being destroyed. Powers and Abilities As the Primordial Being of Darkness and the Bringer of Chaos, Amara is extremely powerful, only being rivaled or surpassed by her siblings, the other Primordial Beings, making her arguably the most powerful female entity in the universe. However, the full extent of Amara's power remain unknown. In addition, being imprisoned and bound since the beginning to time has weakened Amara almost completely, but she is slowly healing and gaining back her powers by absorbing human and demon souls. She already healed enough to overpower and torture Satan and turned an Angel into dust with a wave of her hand. In several instances, God stated that even with Eve, Aurora, and all the thirteen Seraphim fighting against her the first time, along with Himself, victory was difficult to achieved. Even after withstanding a combined, sequential attack by several powerful supernatural beings (Oracle, Eartheia, the five remaining Archangels, every angel in Heaven, Pagans, Reapers, Fairies, Demons, and Witches), Amara still stopped God from trapping her again, overpowering both Him and Lucifer at the same time, and mortally wounded her brother before walking away. *'Amortality' - The Darkness is in fact Amortal, the precursor to Immortality, and predates everything, excluding both God and even Death themselves. The Darkness is an ageless and invulnerable force which cannot die. The Darkness has existed since the groundwork for the universe was created, and will exist as long as shadows and voids do, Age as well as Disease are powerless against her. As the Darkness, Amara is described as "ancient beyond measure." **'Invulnerability' - Considering its ability to stand against God and his Seraphim Angels, the Darkness can be assumed to have an immense resilience to physical and supernatural attacks that likely constitutes invincibility. Amara can stand up to the combined might of God and the Seraphs for a time. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Being just about as old as God Himself, Amara knows many things, having a great deal of knowledge, more than the archangels, but less than God to her overwhelming instinct early in her existence. She is still learning about the universe God made while she was locked away. Despite spending billion of years imprisoned, she was immediately able to speak the English language. **'Superhuman Intelligence' - She understood the semantics of Mia's statements, despite this was her first encounter with a human being. *'Mandatory Existence' - Despite being the Darkness, Amara's existence is necessary and provides balance to reality. As God put it, "Light needs Dark", and "Dark needs Light". If she were to be killed, reality itself would end. However, it was said that if both God and Amara were to die, a new balance would be established. * Nigh-Omnipotence - As the Primordial Being of Darkness and being nearly omnipotent, Amara is an extremely powerful entity, being able to fight against God, Aurora, Eve, and the Seraphim for a great deal of time before her defeat. Oracle describes the Darkness' power level as near infinite and Amara even describes herself as being mightier than God (a being who can do absolutely anything). In fact, she is so unimaginably strong that even He couldn't just instantly defeat her without the Seraphim, Eve, and Aurora, making her immeasurably powerful. The combined power of God and His Seraphim were enough to hurt her and eventually seal her away by tricking her first. Even Death was willing to make sure the Mark of the Outsider, the lock on the Darkness, wasn't broken. Considering the force it took just to fight her back and imprison her, Amara, as the Darkness, is arguably the most powerful evil force in the entire Supernatural Universe. Among the powers she has shown are: **'Apporting' - The Darkness can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping its fingers. She was able to teleport Sidney out of a burning building without merely a word. **'Biokinesis' - The Darkness can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. It even cause monsters to explode by snapping her fingers. **'Conjuration' - Despite being called the Destroyer of Worlds, the Darkness can create things out of thin air, but to an almost completely limited extent. She created the egyptian demonic beast Apophas. **'Demon Control/Exorcism' - The Darkness can prevent demons from speaking or using their powers. It can also summon and banish demons, as well as expel demons from their vessels and cast them back to Hell. **'Electronic Manipulation' - The Darkness can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping its fingers as well as changing the channel. **'Entity Corruption' - Amara corrupted the Turok-Hans and the Pagan Gods, requiring God, Eve, and Oracle to create a method to purify them, her power also twists human souls into Demons, and can corrupt even, to an extent, some angels. **'Entity Destruction' - The Darkness can kill other entities with minimal mental effort and without moving. It can use this ability to kill humans, demons, angels and possibly God Himself. **'Flight' - The Darkness, while disembodied, can fly in a similar manner to demons and angels without a vessel. **'Mental Manipulation' - The Darkness can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. **'Memory Manipulation' - Amara, upon corrupting the Pagan Gods altered their memories, making them forget their original purpose. **'Possession' - Amara can possess others, if it wants and can possess multiple people at once. **'Pyrokinesis' - The Darkness can manipulate and even generate fire. **'Reality Warping' - The Darkness can warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. While she talked to Mia her smoke form was still expanding, causing immense winds, however they were completely unaffected by them, indicating that she has tremendous control over the physical universe. **'Resurrection' - The Darkness can easily bring others back from the dead. **'Shapeshifting' - The Darkness can take human form without the need to possess a human body and can change her form regardless of being inside a vessel or otherwise. Amara tooks on a female form, especially upon being attacking God and upon being released. **'Soul Consummation' - In the form of Amara, the Darkness was able to eat Deputy Jenna Nickerson's soul which made her to grow into a little girl. **'Super Stamina' - As The Darkness, Amara doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain herself. **'Super Strength' - Being the Primordial being of Darkness, Amara has displayed high levels of physical strength. Amara is capable of overpowering humans, ghosts, pagan deities, fairies, monsters, demons, the turok-hans, and even angels with greater ease. The Darkness was easily able to throw a grown man with enough force to kill him. Amara can overwhelm almost any being effortlessly, only God, the Seraphim, and the Archangels being capable of hurting her. **'Supernatural Concealment' - The Darkness can conceal his true nature from anything younger than God and the Seraphim. ** Telekinesis - Amara is able to move objects with her mind and can easily pin others against a wall. In the form of Amara, the Darkness displayed telekinesis. She also forced an angel to kill himself with his angel blade. **'Teleportation' - The Darkness can teleport to anywhere on Earth or universe at a thought. **'Terrakinesis' - The Darkness has the power to create seismic activity. It cause tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. **'Weather Manipulation' - The Darkness is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. As The Darkness roamed free ad expanded on the Earth, it caused strong winds. **'White Light' - The Darkness can generate a blast of white light from the palm that apparently destroyed anything it wanted it to. *'Omnifarious' - She can use any form that she wants. *'Omnipresence' (formerly) - According to herself, The Darkness was once all there was. She announced that she will one day reestablish that state. When Sidney was talking with Lucifer in Hell, she said that Amara was possibly "everywhere on Earth". Shortly after the Host of Heaven unleashed and immense blast on her, part of her essence was split from her main body and the whole area was clouded in darkness. Weaknesses Being The Darkness, Amara is beyond destruction, as she is amortal, not technically even alive; however, despite her immense power and being God's twin sister and one of the Primordial Beings, Amara has a few weaknesses of her own, and is possible to seal away or even kill. However, it takes extreme levels of combined power, as even a Hand of God used by Lucifer, which is capable of hurting Archangels, caused her no harm when used alone. There is no weapon or force of nature that can kill her. Oracle once described her as impossible to destroy. God is the only being powerful enough to kill Amara, but he chooses not to as he says that the Darkness (Amara) and the Light (God) must both exist for the Universe to maintain balance, if either God or The Darkness cease to exist, the other also ceases together with reality itself. Thus, God opted to seal her away. Harming or Banishing *'Combined forces of powerful beings' - The combined strength of God, Eve, Aurora, and the Seraphim was strong enough to bind the Darkness and seal her with a lock, albeit not easily. An attack by an army of demons, in smoke form after an attack by witches and a mass-smite by angels and the Archangels, will weaken Amara. *'The Mark of the Outsider' - The Mark of the Outsider was the "lock" and "key" to the prison that held the Darkness back. As long as someone bore the Mark, the Darkness would remain sealed. Amara has displayed a great fear of the Mark, claiming that she would rather finally die than be imprisoned by that Mark. *'Diminishing Spell' - This spell was able to harm and weaken her vessel to some degree. *'Lucifer's Spear' - After a combined attack of angels, witches and demons it was capable of harming her vessel to the point of her admitting defeat. *'Seraphim' - While a single Seraph cannot greatly harm Amara, the 13 Seraphim together can weaken her greatly, more than enough for God to be able to trap her. *'Archangels' - While a single archangel cannot harm Amara, the five remaining archangels together can weaken her, enough for God to be able to trap her. Destroying *'God' - As her twin brother, God is able to kill the Darkness, though he needs help to weaken her first. *'Light' - According to God, a massive amount of light equivalent to 10,000 suns going supernova at once could destroy the Darkness. **'Soul Bomb' - A bomb made up of a couple hundred thousand souls could potentially emit enough light to destroy the Darkness. **'Holy White Light' - Arguably the angel's greatest and strongest attack, their holy white light is powerful enough to burn the Darkness, in the say way holy water burns demons, borax with the Turok-Hans, silver with werewolves and shapechangers, and vervain with vampires. Additionally, if all angels combined their holy white lights together and their smiting abilities, they could possibly kill Amara. *'Mandatory Existence Compromised' - If God were to be killed, the imbalance would result in the annihilation of everything that exists, including the Darkness. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's personal weapon can harm, if not, kill her. Category:Higher Beings Category:Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Strongest of the Species